


Wherever This Goes

by MissTrafalgarMeyer



Series: Happiness (Or kind of it) [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, Manu is just happy that they are in Marco's house, Marco don't know why he keep doing it, Sebastian and Henry are evil genius, implied Neuller, implied götzeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTrafalgarMeyer/pseuds/MissTrafalgarMeyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And today was one of those days where Manuel and Marco had to baby-sit, as Benni and Mats went to a No-time-to-go-back dinner and Thomas and Mario, who became great friends for have strange things in common as musical taste, goes to the show of a band they like, but their boyfriends don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever This Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangina/gifts).



> For Orangina because she's amazing, a good writer and keeps supports my Hömmels stories <3 That isn't totally a Hömmels story, more focused in Marco suffering haha' But I hope you enjoy <3 
> 
> It was to this story be here on Friday, but things happened and I ended up taking the weekend to rest completely. I'm fine now, but I'm sorry for the delay and the digression hahaha'
> 
> Well, Yesterday (Still 29 in Brazil, so today for me haha) was Benni's Birthday and I feel bad for that isn't totally focused on him, but i'll compensate this... One day... haha'
> 
> Forgive the mistakes,
> 
> And Enjoy, of course o/

Benedikt and Mats are dating for five months and Marco never seen his friend so happy. Maybe when he adopted Sebastian, but it was a mixture of happiness and despair, that Marco is happy it's over because he was sick of all Mats calls three in the morning to talk about how he doesn't know if he will be a good father to Seb.

Speaking of Seb, he won an inseparable brother. He and Henry go to school together, do activities in pairs, play together, are evil geniuses together and consequently give twice the work for Marco. At least now he has help: Manuel Neuer, friend of Benni and Henry babysit when needed.

And today was one of those days where Manuel and Marco had to baby-sit, as Benni and Mats went to a No-time-to-go-back dinner and Thomas and Mario, who became great friends for have strange things in common as musical taste, goes to the show of a band they like, but their boyfriends don't.

"Uncle Marco?" Sebastian asked as he tried to climb a kitchen countertop "Daddy will come back today?"

"I don't know, I guess not." Marco took the jar of Nutella that was in the pantry and gave to Manuel.

"But it's just a dinner!" Henry protested.

"But after your father might want to do something else." Manu put Nutella into two pieces of bread and gave one to Henry and one to Sebastian.

"Like...?"

"Sebastian, don't talk with your mouth full!" Marco scolded "Like dating"

"Dating?" The two little boys shouted, dropping crumbs everywhere.

"There's more food outside than inside of your mouth" Reus murmured.

"They're going to kiss?" Henry asked.

"Probably," Manu took a spoonful of Nutella.

The children looked at each other and grimaced, "Ugh... Disgusting!"

"One day you will find girlfriends or boyfriends to kiss." Marco laughed.

"Yuck! Disgusting!" The children blushed.

"Stop find it disgusting and go play!" Manuel pushed the two out of the kitchen into the guest room.

Marco took two Coke (No release to drink any alcoholic beverages while babysitting and break this rule is ask to be killed by Benedikt and Mats) and went to the game room that is strategically next to the guest room. Not long after, Manuel entered the room, leaving the door open to better hear the kids in the next room.

The two decided to play FIFA. Reus with Dortmund and Neuer with Schalke and from time to time with Bayern as he support the two teams. In the third round they began to hear the guest room door opening and closing constantly.

"What's that?" Marco raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, probably the air currents passing in a desert." Manu drank his Coke.

"Desert?"

"Yes, they are playing desert."

"How the hell they play desert?"

"I have no idea... Probably pretend they're lost in a desert and that's it"

A silence fell between the two and the children's voices could be heard.

"Water... Water..." Sebastian's voice sounded desperate.

"Bash!" Henry shouted "An oasis!"

"It's not an oasis, Hen! It's a mirage!"

"Of course not! This seems a mirage?"

Then laughter and squeals were heard and the curiosity of the two adults spoke up, causing them to run into the next room, opening the door only to see Henry with a glass running from the bathroom to the bedroom to throw water in Sebastian, which was lying on top of a pile of sand.

Three questions passed by Marco's mind: Where the hell this sand came? This is water coming from the bathroom to the bedroom? Why the hell he even accepted to babysit two evil geniuses?

"Oh, hi uncle Marco and uncle Manu." Sebastian smiled "You are lost in the desert too?"

"We just find an oasis, this isn't good?" Henry asked proudly.

Marco was getting red and Manuel understood what it meant. Children had to get out before Marco exploded.

"Hm... Why you will not play..."

"Anything but desert." Reus murmured.

"Glaciers! Yeah... Why don't you play glaciers in the other room?"

"Glaciers looks good" The children said together.

Manuel took the two into the other room and soon returned, laughing.

"What?" Marco asked as he tried to take off the sand.

"I'm just glad we're at your house."

xXx

'Maybe glaciers wasn't a good idea' was the first thing Manuel thought as he entered the Marco and Mario bedroom, where he had left the children (not that Marco has to know, of course), and saw Sebastian and Henry throwing  Marco's expensive shaving cream on each other, pretending to be snow.

But he had to admit that what these children did was great. There were ice cubes, feathers, which were probably of the pillow, and shaving cream around the bed and around the room.

Maybe Manu has stayed there, still and shocked, for long time and Marco should have gone after him. Somehow, Marco got there and saw the whole thing.

Manuel thought that Reus would have a heart attack.

xXx

"I think I should start charging for babysit" Marco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it was not that bad" Manuel smiled.

"Because we are not in your house. I miss the time that babysit Seb was just buy pizza and watch SpongeBob's marathon."

"Don't tell me that, I got sick of SpongeBob."

"At least it's not Total Drama."

"Ugh, I hate it, I watched some episodes and was support someone that in the end came out."

"I think everyone support someone that came out, isn't?"

"Probably."

Both were silent a while wondering why they still watch cartoons.

"Uncle Marco?" Sebastian entered the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Are you angry with us?"

Marco felt the apprehension of the boy and felt guilty. Sebastian and Henry are just kids doing what kids do: Play and mess up. There's no reason to get stressed, they're both good kids.

"No, little guy" Marco knelt near the child and hugged him "I could never be angry with you and Henry."

"Good," Henry entered the kitchen, he was probably waiting for the response that Marco would say to Sebastian "Because we just let your TV fall down"

xXx

Since then Marco and Manuel don't leave children alone and they were behaving. They wept for pizza and Marco couldn't help but buy it because he needed a good pizza too.

It was difficult to arrive a consensus and they ended up buying two pizzas. They ate them while watching SpongeBob (Yes, the TV is alive and it saved Marco from an attack). Not long after, the children were sleeping between two adults who couldn't be more happier.

"Manu" Marco whispered, not wanting to wake the children.

"What?" Manuel eyes were closed ready to sleep.

"Remind me not to adopt children so early." He sighed and closed his eyes as well.

"I'll remind you of it constantly when I leave my future son or daughter every weekend with you"

Manuel had even a chance to laugh before Marco throw a pillow at him and by pure bad luck the pillow hit Henry soon after. The blondie woke up, took a while to understand what was happening and then said an audible ' _Pillows war!!_ ' waking up Sebastian, who picked up a pillow and began to throw it onto his uncles, Henry followed suit.

Manuel and Marco arched an eyebrow, but began to pick up pillows too. They love their godchildren and will enjoy this time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge Seb and Hen... Mostly of this fic are based on things I did with my cousins in my childhood. So judge me hahaha'


End file.
